


The heart moves in mysterious ways

by skyejamie14



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, For a Friend, Witchcraft, Witches, Working on making these longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyejamie14/pseuds/skyejamie14
Summary: Isa spent a year without Florence in LA. There are friendships Florence doesn't know about, hookups too. But one women has always been more important than the rest. Witchcraft or not she needs help and both have grown too fond of her to give up on her now.(You don't need to like Florence or witchcraft to like this. One or the other will still suite.)





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully this will be a long story (I always say that lol). My friend gave me the outline of the character Misty Day from AHS but I didn't really stick to it (sorry Rachel) my brain kinda wandered into what you are about to read. Hope you enjoy.

Isa walks back into the bed room of Florence’s London house carrying a mug of what Flo always claimed her healing tea for whenever Isa was sick. Now its Isa’s turn to play nurse and try and get Florence better. Even as Grace called to check how she was Isa couldn’t lie and down play the situation. She’s propped up in bed with her laptop playing Netflix and trying to keep control of her temperature. Going from hot sweats and throwing the duvet off to pulling more jumpers on. All while her temperature staying the same on the thermometer. She’s not in a good state and as per usual Flo thinks that this is going to last forever. It’s been bad for five days now but Isa’s dragged Flo though it. Everyone's emotions are on high. Being in the house together for a whole week and not leaving never helps anything. The news has been full of bad things all week. This that and the other falling though and the government failing to deal with it. Non of which helps add to the human spirt of the country in the 21st century when its already running low. The girls both had to make a pact not the check what's happening outside anymore. Both of them would have liked to be at the women's march in New York but Florence was too ill and they hadn't planned to go anyway. They'd both said they would go next year, both knowing that the whole world is procrastinating just like them putting off things that they need to do and that's exactly why we have the amount of problems we do. All in all, its been a bad week.  

“Grace wants to know if you want her to come and visit?” Isa strokes Flo’s hair from her face and asks softly. 

“Isa, Isa i love you. You’re the best nurse.” Florence crokes out taking the mug from Isa as she sits down on the bed next to her. “You shouldn’t come this close to me in case you get ill too.” Florence has all the best interests of Isa in mind. “And if Grace gets sick then Bonnie might too and i can’t be the cause of all that.” 

“This isn’t an infective thing Flo don’t worry. She wants to come and check that you’re ok.” Isa says before picking up her phone to text Grace and say that she’s fine to come round. Whatever Florence says won't make a difference, Grace will be here to make sure her sister is still alive whether she likes it or not. 

Florence leans her head on Isa’s shoulder and sniffles because of her nose being annoyingly blocked. “Florence you should really go to the doctors with this because they might be able to do something.” Isa pauses knowing what Florence will say. “Even if they just give you pills or something its a start.” 

“If i feel worst tomorrow then i will consider it.” She stubbornly says. “I know I’m no help to myself Isa but i think its just a bad week.” Isa gives her hard eyes and the other woman knows she's joking with the death stare. “But i have you so it’ll be fine.” She nudges Isa saying it as light heartedly as she can. The blonde wraps her arms the ginger and just appreciates that, even though she’s sick, she’s there. Even only a year away in LA taught Isa just how much she missed such a close friendship. The two of them have been together for the most important parts of there lives and they both know that moving so far away was a stupid thing to do, neither will ever voice this though. It's like a little quiet embarrassing thing they both had part in doing. 

Only 30 minutes later Grace is knocking at the door and walking in, bringing a breath of fresh air with her, Flo nor Isa has seen anyone else but each other for the last week and its been nicely isolating. Time to get out of that one before it becomes to comforting. She takes one look at Flo and seems to block all energy she walked in with because she was unaware how bad Flo would be. “Oh Flo its so stuffy in here, can i open a window?” She immediately try’s to clear the environment. Before placing raisins and a bottle of ginger ale on the bedside table. 

 Flo tells her that she’s nearly at a normal temperature and that it’ll be fine. So Grace does let the spring breeze in and Florence takes a massive breath in before starting a quiet laugh and questing using a little girls tone to try and distract Grace from how bad she knows she looks. “Why raisins instead of grapes? Like when people are really ill in hospital I’m sure it’s grapes that you’re supposed to take.” She laughs. 

“Well Florence,” Grace places her hands on her hips. “I think grapes are cliche so you got raisins instead.” She says throwing one at Flo. 

“Well thank you muchly.” Florence laughs as Grace ruffles her hair as a gesture of sympathy. “I’m going to go and get a shower.” Flo declares making for her first shower in a couple of days.

“Ok shout if you need anything.” Isa says as Flo walks past into the bathroom. 

“I always need you. But I'm not sure that's on offer now.” She whispers into Isa’s ear as she passes. 

Grace slumps on the chair in the corner of the room completely used to the whispers. “She looks ok, but she must not feel it. She’s always been up and doing things whenever she was sick since” she stops to think. “forever. It isn't normally something good either. She always wants to cause trouble when she's ill. Why is she not going that now?” She wonders out loud forgetting that Florence is no longer a teenager. 

“Grace don’t worry. She’s not dying she’s only got a bad cold.” Isa knows Grace needs no reassurance but it is nice to give. 

Isa sits and catches up with Grace's life which is very different to hers. Grace has friends from baby group and nursery. They all meet and have coffee and gossip. It's not bad it's just a different friend group. Grace says she kinda misses trying to manage Florence on tour. Isa agrees it was good when they were all very disorganized and new to music. For a moment she can see the 14 year old girl she used to baby sit at the weekends. She hasn't changed. Independent and pretty damn determined. It makes Isa want to hug her and tell her she has to go to bed, at which thought she nearly laughs out loud because Grace wood never have listened to that. 

Isa looks up from her phone that she’d just picked up to see Grace staring at her quizzically. She notices Isa is looking back and seems to snap out of her thoughts. 

“What was that look for then?” Isa asks taking in the breeze and getting up to make the bed. 

“I just was wondering how yours and Florence’s friendship actually works because you’ve know each other though the actually important parts of life. You’ve traveled the world together. You don’t often spend time apart. So how does it work? How do you not fight and how are you not in a relationship?” Grace smiles making Isa laugh at how she doesn’t know the answer to any of these questions as well. 

Florence emerges from the shower only a little later, and having not serenaded either of them with song, Isa starts to dry her hair while Grace picks up her phone. Everyone is just so comfortable they don’t have to be sat talking and paying attention all the time. Flo’s hair gets to a point where its no longer needing drying and she just curls up as Isa holds her until Grace says that she has to go and finish what she was going before she stopped by. Everyone knows Grace was just checking the the both of them are still alive. She’s always been the busiest person Flo and Isa know. Flo leans up to hug her and say a thank you. Isa does the same and knows that she will just let herself out. 

“Isa I’m about ready to leave this room. Shall we go and make dinner. Its a step towards getting better.” Flo looks up to Isa’s face as she’s laid with her head on Isa’s chest. 

“I’m glad you want to eat something to start with. I dreamt that you were wasting away in a ball last night and i could see all your bones. It was a sight i never want to see again.” 

“Oh no Isa. I just haven’t had the appetite.” Flo sits up straight and slides her legs off the bed. “But now i think about it I’m very hungry.” She turns on her heals and swiftly swings out of the door catching Isa's eye and leaving Isa alone. 

Isa can do nothing but follow in suite and can see Florence shaking slightly. She definitely needs something to eat. She also needs to get her strength back. Isa takes her arm without causing suspicion best she can. The last thing both girls need is Florence falling down the stairs. So like this they walk down Florence’s short corridor and into her boho crazy kitchen. Its not so much crazy actually, its just very Flo with all her cooking things and trinkets from life. She’s learnt how to live. Cabinets cover the walls to the right along with a counter and fridge in front. In the left part of the kitchen there is a island unit with stools that meals are most often eaten at, partnered with low hanging lights. Further on to the left is the main table that is always snowed under with records and sheets of paper with random words written on them. Isa always loved coming back here when she’d been away to just sift though whatever was on the table. The bifold doors at the back let in the sun making it seem like very perfect evening. 

Florence pulls out the toaster and plugs it into he island unit to make toasted sandwiches. “Ok what do you want in yours because I’m dying for carbs.”

Isa can’t help but laugh at Flo’s nearly desperate tone and the fact she’s clearing up mentally. “Hmmm i will have cheese and tomato and salami.” 

Florence manages to go about making that while Isa heaves the doors open as they always get jambed over the winter. It's a small and one of the few traditions that they can both keep. Wine with the first opening of windows and doors in spring. 

"Well Flo, I would say it's time for wine but someone went all sobar on me." Isa gets two wine glasses out anyway. 

"Isa I was destroying myself. I have a reason to be sobar. But you don't. And I can find a substitute for that glass." Florence can't help but smile at the blonde girls comment. 'Never mind if you're destroying yourself, keeping drinking for gods sake woman.' Another great opinion from Isa. 

Isa instead is the one that goes and finds substitute in the garage and comes back laughing parading a bottle of slur. Florence then begins to laugh too but it only ends in a fit of coughing. Isa pours them both a glass and forgets her promise of wine before they both sit down to eat. With the long years spent together they can both sit in silence without feeling uncomfortable or awkward. 

Florence suddenly launches her thoughts into the air. "Do you miss LA Isa? You spend a year and a bit there, do you not want to go back?" 

Isa takes Florences hand and traces her tattoos before starting to think. "I don't think I really miss it. When I was there I wanted to be here with you a lot. I never said so but I really did. Now, I do want to go and see some of my friends but we call each other and everyone's old enough to know that even if you haven't seen each other in a long time, doesn't make you any less friends. There's like a couple of people I would love just to be able to walk round to there houses but you can't have every version of the world right? Why do you ask now?" 

"I just feel like" Florence sighs and thinks where she'll take this next. "Well lots of the people we used to know here seem to have disappeared into normal life or have moved out to the states to live as DJs or models, whatever else. You might feel more isolated here." 

"I don't. I have you, and lots of my friends live her or come over to stay on work or travel. We still visit LA a lot. The thing is, if you stay there too long everything is just too perfect. You need a bit of real life to counter balance it. Everyone is so rich out there you just have no anchor to the real world. Again, why is it important now?" 

"While I was just having to do nothing this week." Florence rolls her eyes making Isa laugh. "I was thinking back about all the people I've known. Collage students, where did they all go? Secondary friends we struggled though boyfriends and the constant threat of detection with, primary friends that you promised you would be friends forever with. All these people and somehow they're all lost in the big floating globe. I still know a lot of them and I suppose I could just knock at there door for help anytime but I bet they have families now." She stops to check that she hasn't said too much. 

"Carry on you have a really good point. You meet so many people." Isa urges her. 

"I was thinking about Joe especially. I'd known him every since we were born. And even though his mum didn't got to the social meetings anymore our parents stayed friends though having two more children. In that little part of the world it didn't matter if you were friends with boys or girls. We were just friends though and a lot, 2 divorces, 2 more siblings, navigating the world as neither of us had any clue. And now the very intelligent, very outspoken boy must have a good job somewhere with a family of his own. I don't really know him anymore. It's all very sad." Florence finishes looking down. If it had been anyone other than Isa she would be apologizing now for saying too much. 

"We lose a lot of people but as long as you enjoy life, people are an added benefit. You make friends and have fun, leave friends and continue to have fun. It's just a never ending circle. We should have taken philosophy instead of bunking off uni." She laughs and making Florence smile and look a lot more content too. 

Both of them finish meals and they carry drinks into the garden because it's an unusual warm day. Although a poorly friend with a cold means Isa picks up a jumper for Flo and wraps her in it. 

"Florence, I hate to tell you this but we are supposed to be flying to LA on Saturday." Isa says what she's been trying not to mention.

"I know I realise. I'll be fine to fly. Honestly its not that bad I’ve felt much better today.” Florence try’s to reassure Isa. 

“Hmm I’m not so sure but if you say you can travel then we can at least go over there and then you can rest if you need to.” The small girl frets while sinking further into the pillows on the seat. 

“I know i haven't been good the last few days but i just haven't had the energy to get up and sort myself out. I’m almost back.” She offers a smile as if that could change the world. "I'll be fine in LA."

Florence finds a paperback that she’s probably read before and Isa just sits there with Florence on her lap thinking wether or not its a good idea to take the flight to LA. If she decides not to go Florence won’t be going either because she has no reason to be there other than with her. In her abundance of thoughts she thinks about the things she did used to do in LA. She probably learnt more from being there than she did in school. And had a better teacher than any she ever got placed with in school.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence makes it to LA, but not all in much of one peice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter and the next one together but I've separated them and tried to make them longer. Warning: they're still short.

 

 

Both girls do final checks to make sure they have got everything even though it’s no big disaster if they haven’t. Isa still strangely has her apartment for some reason unknown so they both of them have things there. Isa takes blankets and very tiny bottles of essential oils to help Florence on the plane. Even though she still holds the principal of looking after yourself and making sure you’re okay first. Florence is an exception though. Isa could be on deaths door and she would still want to know if Florence was okay. Florence would kill her if she knew that she’d got these now, later she won’t get in trouble because she knows that Florence will need them. After both are ready to leave, not even late this time, it’s another black cab to the airport. Isa makes small talk with the cabbie about the state of the government and how the music on the radio is all the same these days. Flo starts to daydream away to her own world. Its really not a far distance to Heathrow so Isa doesn’t bother pulling her laptop out. As per usual the whole airport experience blurs by as a chore. Both are as used to the boarding procedure in fact they could probably recite the telecom announcement in their sleep. After years of being on and off the plane they know that there is zero point what so ever being the said 3 hours before your flight. No way is either of them sitting in a noisy and busy airport. Especially not when one of them is still sick. the seats are uncomfortable as hell and as much as Isa loves kids, when they’re screaming and shouting around the place they most certainly are not her favourite things on the planet. Florence nudges Isa to tell her that there flight has been called. All they now have to do is sit though a good eight hour flight. Flo tucks in between Isa and the window and they both agree that Avatar will do as a long background film. 

 

They once both sat in a park somewhere with a few bottle of cider and had a discussion about the film avatar. They sat for hours that day discussing all sorts of things, not just the one film. But it was a key point. And it was one of the rare occasions back then when Isa got Florence all to herself and they weren’t busy making music or at a social event. Isa knows that Florence values the moments they went to that park, no one seemed to know about it because it was only ever them there. It was somewhere they could hide from a big world that neither of them had a place in yet. 

 

Florence gets engrossed in the film and Isa starts to write a email about turning down a load of contract work which would involve a long stay in Miami studios and a lot of snobby DJ’s. Florence would have told her to take it if she knew, purely because it would improve her name in the music industry. Which is right it really would but Isa knows she has friends in places that could really help her if she ever needed it. Doing something just for the sake of the contacts goes against too many morals. She doesn’t need a name anyways just so long as she can be Florence and the Machines pianist, she’s happy there. Florence herself seems to have got lost down the rabbit hole of the Instergram explore page while supposedly watching the movie too, scrolling though mood boards and vintage dresses. 

 

“Isa do you remember Cassie?" Flo asks as Isa nods. "Well she got married yesterday and has given birth to a baby girl today." Florence laughs at Isa immediate facial expression. 

 

"Her mother is going to kill her. Sex before marriage and all that." Isa exlames worried for Cassie's safety. 

 

"Oh no she's dead." Florence expands.

 

Isa just sits and looks shocked. Cassie never did like her mother but still. Wow she's just gone dead against her. There was a big Catholicism thing in there house and Cassie used to get in so much trouble if she got caught sneaking out with them. Isa looks at the pictures of the Cassies baby and smiles at how happy they both look. Her Mun would have been proud even though she would never say it. 

 

Flo decides that her and Isa on the plane all bundled would make a “cute” post so she get up the camera on her phone to take a picture. 

 

“What are you doing with that then Flo?” Isa quizzes her moving to lean so she can see the phone screen. 

 

“Well seen as you decided its fine to post me in instagram in nothing but underwear, i have now acquired the right to post what i like of us.” Flo smiles down at her phone swapping back into her instagram app with a double click. 

 

Isa watches the little tag notification pop up making her internally smile. Florence being the leader of the band her Instergram is supposed to be professional or something like that. I don’t think even she knows at the moment. Flo switches her phone and starts to talk about stars. Conversation is then held about what they're going to do in LA Isa, of course, has people to see but she wants Flo to come and meet them too. The only problem being that Flo is shy and is not quite as enthusiastic to do that. Its not the fact she’s anti social or just not interested but now that she’s passed thought the stage of wanting to go out all the time she’s shy. Its like the characteristic has just surfaced. Being alone all day seems like a good idea in Florence’s head. Isa plays with Florence’s hair for awhile until she drifts off. 

 

The next thing Florence knows is that the sun is setting and Isa is waking her softly to tell her they need to get off. Getting though the airport in LA is so much easier because bags come though so you just pick up and run. Or walk. Florence is starting to look worst again. Isa can tell just from what she’s saying and how she’s actually taking pain killers for the headache. As the climb into the taxi Florence just collapses onto Isa shoulder and goes all weak as if it would be the biggest effort to lift herself once more. 

 

By the time Flo gets back to the hotel she's looking really bad. Worst than before the start of the week. Her face is red and her hair is slightly wet from another wave of hot sweats. Isa knows that she would really benefit from going to see a friend of hers but not tonight. It would drain them both.  

 

"Flo, Flo you need to lay down and try to cool off.” Isa demands not knowing what do do anymore because this has now out done her nursing skills. “Flo I’m calling a friend she’s a healer and if you really won’t see a doctor the then you’ll have to meet her.”

 

Florence doesn’t even reply she just lets Isa try and handle it, even though she knows its unfair, she can’t do anything else. She lets herself slip away to sleep as the distant ring of the caller not having picked up yet sounds in the background. She could happily sleep for the rest of the night. She doesn’t want to feel like this while she’s awake. 

 

Isa sits on the dresser side and waits for some time longer for Misty to pick up. Florence has always looked at peace whenever she’s asleep, there’s nothing big and scary in the world to worry about with closed eyes, well until there’s a nightmare involved. Misty does eventually pick up, with any other person there would have already been a unavailable message but not with Misty oh no she doesn’t have an answer machine set up.  

 

“Hello?” She questions over the phone because flip phones don’t have caller ID showing. 

 

“Hello Misty its Isa, remember me?” Isa asks rather softly letting a lot of memories come back with the sound of a long since seen friend. Her voice is like a movie playing back old times.

 

“Of course. How could i ever forget.” Misty sounds like she’s in more of a dream than normal, so does Isa and she knows she needs to snap out of it. 

 

“Look Misty i need your help, Florence and i have just flown out here and Flo was ill before but since she’s been on the flight its got so much worst.” 

 

“Hmm explain more please.” Misty still speaks softly but not with as much love as before, Isa is calling for someone else and not really for the wanting to speak with her. 

 

“Well since Monday she’s been developing a fever type thing. And it seemed to be better on Friday and earlier today. But since the flight she’s gone back into having a temperature and shaking. Hot then cold, weak and not wanting to eat anything. I’m worried about her. She won’t go to the doctors and now we’re out here there is no point anyway because there’s no NHS." Isa expresses what she’s felt all week to a friend thats had her back for a long time now, in more ways than one. 

 

“Isa she’ll be ok. It's not good but for the time being it's not going to kill her. I can help her I'm sure. You need to make sure you’re looking after yourself as well. You’ve eaten today?” Misty goes straight to check on Isa knowing she can deal with Florence later as she’s not dying and has been living sick for the week. 

 

“Erm yeah, i think. Look I’m fine. I have more important things to deal with than me at the moment.” Isa try’s to argue, if she’s honest she hasn't had the world of sleep this week and with Flo not eating she hasn’t been either because she’d have been in bed with Flo rather than going and eating dinner. 

 

“Ok Isa listen. Florence has been sick for the week and it seems she’s not going to have any major problems at this very moment. If you don’t make sure you’re eating, drinking and sleeping as usual then you are going to end up in more trouble than her. I will be able to help by the sounds of it if that’s what you want me to do.” Misty offers and try’s her best to ignore the fact its been so long since Isa has even reached out for any form of contact and now its just because her best friend is sick. 

 

“Thank you Misty. I’m sorry i haven't called. I just don’t know what to say.” Isa confesses sliding off the side to make a cup of coffee and look though the hotel food because Misty is right as per usual. 

 

“You don’t even have to say anything with me you know. You could just turn up and hug me and I’d know how you feel.” 

 

“I know you would. I know.” Isa blinks a bit because its hard to see with eyes full of water. 

 

“Bring Florence to me and I’ll see what I can do.” Misty concludes the conversation cutting the line before saying a quiet ‘i love you’ 

 

Isa goes to put her phone down with the intention of just placing it down but instead it turns into more a slam as the tears actually start to run down her cheek. She gives up with the drink and just lets her head hit the wall she’s been standing next to. Why on earth do voices do this.

 

Flo drifts back into the real world and can see something is majorly wrong with Isa. She simply holds her arms out for Isa to walk into not knowing that even contact with her makes everything worst. Florence doesn’t even ask what’s wrong she lets Isa just relax for bit. She rubs her head into Isa neck and try’s to comfort her. It starts to work and Isa gets sleepy, she manages to say what she needs to before her eye lids close. 

 

“My friend says she knows how to make you improve slightly. So we can go and see her. Pre warning, she crazy and weird and lives in the woods.” She chuckles as Flo looks down at her. 

 

“My favourite type of person.” Florence whispers before she falls asleep. 

 

Isa sits there with Florence layed on her, playing with her long hair twisting it round her fingers, thinking about how it's been a year since she last saw Misty. Normally when people miss each other they just call. But not these two, nope. Why would they?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa takes Florence to Misty to see if she can help. All seems well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry these are never as long as I’m aiming for but I’m trying.

 

They have no choice but to walk and see Misty. No cab will take you to the middle of the woods. Florence does pretty well getting there on foot. There’s no doubt thats it’s definitely changing of the seasons as all the snow drops are at the end of there reach and the grass is greener than it ever is in spring. The walk startes off on roads but with one quick turn off they're walking though fields that will forever be hidden to the city who never bother to look for them. This way it's not long before they find the woodland area that's so large it's a mystery how it's unknown. Misty isn’t hard to find, she’s sat in her garden on a tree stump that has somehow naturally formed a seat shape. She has a little cottage home, one that might reflect what you would expect of an old grandmother in a fairytale story. Lavender and various other herbs and plants hang from the overlap of the thatched roof drying out in the sun. The walls are cream enhancing the colour of everything around them. The forest all around is sprung with bright green moss and the air seems laced with floating particles that make the light dance. Misty smiles at Isa walking up her path like she used to on every weekend off. Isa smiles at the familiarity.

 

“Good afternoon.” Misty says before she wraps Isa in a hug laughing. Her hair catches on the the sunlight making it seem like it's controlling the sun's rays. 

 

She looks like a bohemian witch, a good thing seen as this is what she is. Her long hair is never brushed, only the water she showers in keeps it from turning into dread locks. Her clothes are fashionable and yet completely different. Her thin silk dress is just floor length and has laced patterns around the tops as it’s always been a thing that she gets sun burnt easily. The book she was holding now lays discarded on the seat and her jewellery jangles when she moves her arms. 

 

“Someone learnt British manners while i was gone.” Isa looks at her eyes that are so blue, as if she were a biodynamic farmer. 

 

“Thought it might bring you back.” She whispers into Isa ear as she goes to say hello to Florence. It leaves Isa slightly taken aback by how misty had somehow managed to add warmth to a very cold comment. 

 

Everyone follows inside, the corridor from the front door is covered in branches and natural things she has collects over the season. Pinterest would swoon if she ever put any of this online. The kitchen is very much an aesthetic too, though this is slightly Isa’s fault because she was the one who showed Misty what aesthetic was. 

 

Misty looks at Flo as everyone settles seated or standing around the kitchen. She then asks her all the normal questions the doctor would as soon as she’s signalled for everyone to take a seat at the table in the more open half of the kitchen. She then gets up and starts pull all sorts of god knows what from the walls to treat Florence with. Isa only then again notices her long white hair all curled down her back. Little jewels and beads fill parts of it. Her black eye liner slightly smudged at what? no body knows and no one will ever know, it always took a lot to get though to how she really felt. Her long dress made of fine silk sweeps the floor as she moves around to collect herbs and differently infused waters. Isa sees the ankle bracelet she gave her last year round her ankle along with the ones she been wearing for years. The same rope is still tied round her wrists and her star of elements still round her neck. Nothing has changed, not even the chalk board sign on the wall that marks the lunar phase. Last time Isa was here it said half moon too. 

 

“Florence do you want to lie down or something? You need two days of rest with this and a good dosage of infused water to wash it down. I tried to make it taste as nice as possible but its hard. Sorry about that.” She tells Florence passing her a mug of a yellow looking contraption over a solid oak table that has held too many memories. 

 

“Thank you. Where did you learn all this?” Florence asks as she sips the tea finding that it really doesn’t taste that bad.

 

“My Mum started to teach me when i was like 9. Then after she died my Grandma had no choice but to carry on teaching me as little me thought that it was all so intresting.” she looks back and laughs at herself slightly before reflecting. Not telling the whole truth about who taught her. Even friendly strangers seem hard to tell the truth to, probably too much depending on it. “It still it really but its quite lonely out here at times. I have no children to pass it all onto. We are all supposed to teach the next generation when we practice our craft like this.” She tells them both. 

 

“Have you ever thought about having children?” Florence asks not really paying attention to the how personal the question is in a moment where she’s so tired and just wants to avoid a silence that might put her to sleep. 

 

“Well as far as I’m aware you need a man to have kids and they aren’t really my forte.” She gives a half hearted laugh. “And anyway i never knew my father. I don’t think many witches do in the end. Men can’t take how powerful a woman can become when she knows her craft well. So I suppose I must have taken his absence in a strange way."

 

Isa still sits there quiet and lets the other two chat. Both of them get on really well for two people that live in different worlds. Florence is intrigued i to everything here. She always loved witchcraft dug beneath her Catholic up binging. Priests were always downgrading any form of female power to something no so worth while. This being said as Florence moved init collage she discovered that the priest at her local church was just a sexist pig anyway and that was not the general belief of the religion. Not that Flo followed it now anyway. Too many sins she would commit on a daily basis to believe in going to heaven and hell. Or to just believe god had her back. Misty knows nothing of any other Christian beliefs other than witches are devils, so therefore she’s not of any belief either. Before long Florence starts to slip away after finishing her mug. 

 

“Florence there is a spare room up the stairs to the right. Go and get some rest there you’re both more than welcome to spend the night.” Misty tells Florence as Flo looks relieved she can go and sleep again. It seems to be the best pastime this week. 

 

For the first time in a the year Isa turns to hold a conversation with the witch she had to leave behind last year. “She’s nice Isa.” Misty holds back on wanting to get up from the table and pretend that she has washing up or something else to do. 

 

“She’s been my best friend for seven years plus, its not like she’s my girlfriend.” Isa reminds Misty who sounds like she’s commenting on a new relationship.

 

“Yes but you love her don’t you Is?" Misty seems to use her third eye letting Isa play with her hand. 

 

“I don’t know Misty, i just don’t.” Isa gets up to go and replace jars where they belong. She’s spend enough hours in this kitchen to know. Truth be said she spend the same amount of time here as she spent at her apartment. 

 

“Well if you don’t love her i do. She sweet and i bet she’s crazy with ideas when she’s not sick.” Misty points out pulling her hair back with her tattoo decorated fingers. 

 

“She is. Well definitely she used to be. Now its a different type of crazy because party’s aren’t so apparent when you’re older and everyone that you used to know has a 9 till 5.” Isa spins round with a spatula that was left on the drainage board nearly hitting Misty in the face. 

 

“Woah. Go carful, those things are lethal.” She giggles taking Isa’s hand and lowering it making eye contact accidentally as she does. Over the past year both girls seem to have lost the ability to deal with looking each other in the eye as Misty ends up looking down at the floor and Isa turns round to finish what she started. So they both carry on in silence for a little while until Isa stumbles upon a randomly placed pot of sage and remembers when Misty used to teach her about the craft with the late summer evenings. Sage was always a basic start. Misty had educated her as to all sorts of things. 

 

"If Flo's sleeping, I'd love for you to teach me again." Isa says somewhat timidly. 

 

“Isa, you know what happens when we do that. I dont think its a good idea for me to start teaching you again.” Misty says not being able to do what they used to to after home taught classes, or half way though where in every answer had been correct. 

 

“Well we will just have to make sure that doesn’t happen again. In all seriousness i miss learning about witchcraft. Its been awhile, please.” Isa on purposely looks into Misty’s eyes now. 

 

“Ok deal. Learning only though.” 

 

“I was always learning.” Isa protests and Misty has to turn away. God that woman was never a good student. 

 

They both sit at the table and Misty starts from where they both left off on the correspondence of crystals and how to charge them. Even as she sits there rolling her eyes with a smile because Isa has forgotten, she knows these moments she is happiest. Even if her and Isa were just to end up friends that got to share a long phone call from time to time she’d be happy. Nothing happened in the name of a fallout between the two but emotions did happen. The type that area best to be ignored. 

 

She’s the middle of explaining how if you leave them in the wrong places they can get damaged or their energy ruined when Florence walks back in from her nap. 

 

“Sleep well?” Misty asks as she pulls out a chair signalling Flo to sit down. 

 

“I don’t know what you put in that tea but whatever was it’s amazing. That’s the best nights sleep I’ve had in a long time. Thank you. What are you both doing?” Flo questions looking at the bits of paper lying around on the table and then to Misty’s Grimorie thats open on the years lunar calendar. 

 

“Well when Isa used to come and visit it would teach her about witchcraft and things like that. So i suppose we are just carrying on. You can join if you want or there’s a load of books in the hall that you could read if you were interested in that instead.” Misty looks to Isa realising that Florence must know nothing of the time they spent together. 

 

“It would be great to do this. I’ve always been interested i suppose, i used to keep a Grimorie but then it fell of track.” Flo starts to remember a lot of the stuff she learnt from various different sources. 

 

“Ok great. Do you remember the very basics?” Misty starts to question as Flo nods and affirms that they will come back to her quickly when she starts learning again anyway. Isa somewhat feels left out when the other two start discussing gods and goddesses, Flo believing in non and misty saying she feels a connection to some, but Flo soon realises this and reaches for Isa’s hand under the table. They manage to spend a good few hours learning until they all realise its got too dark to work anymore and they could do with lighting candles and starting to make dinner. 

 

So they all get up and do just that. Isa walks into the hall do light some more there and Flo follows saying she will help. “Isa, how much time did you used to spend here and why did you never tell me?” Florence looks to her not mad in anyway but just wondering why what seems like such a big part of Isa’s life has been lost to her ears. 

 

“I used to spend a fair bit of time here but i didn’t really think twice about it. We missed a lot of things in each other’s life’s while we were apart i think and this happens to be one of them. Sorry Flo i just didn’t think about it.” Isa lies ever so softly as she spend a long time thinking of this little cottage in the woods that she missed too much. 

 

“I’m not bothered I just wondered. It seems like you did a lot here. That’s all.” 

‘You could say that again’ Isa thinks And leaves her best friend to believe that her close friend lives here and that's it.  

 

They all sit for dinner which, of course, is bread and other home made things Misty spend her day doing yesterday. Everyone seems happy and everyone is; apart from Isa. She just wants to go into the studio and make some very bass orientated music preferably with a tonne of drums. Just to try and drown out any thoughts that fill her head. Although Florence does seem a lot better if only a little tired. They are both welcome to stay the night as Misty perceives that they are fine sharing bed. Misty excuses her self to go and sleep as the sun has long set and its rising earlier at the moment so her days are shifting. Isa and Flo decide they should go for a walk in the woods. It’s dark but it’s not too dark. Flo only realises that she’s set off bare foot 10 minutes into the walk but doesn't care and keeps going. 

 

"Isa, I love you." Florence says having not said it in a very long time. Not since they were 17 and those words didn't mean anything. 

 

"I love you too Flo." Isa responds knowing that it won't lead anywhere today. It's just a way of Flo saying thank you for the week.

 

"Misty seems very good at what she's doing here, how did you get here?" 

 

"I have no idea." Isa laughs actually not remembering how she ended up here. Misty isn't in any of the normal friendship groups Isa has. "I think I was just wanting to walk one day and a friend suggested coming into the woods this way as it's a nice route. And then I remember seeing Misty at the stream." Isa shrugs and smiles at Florences smile, happy hearing that Isa had her own adventures out here. 

 

They do both reach the stream where Isa met Misty for the first time. It so quietly rushes down for the higher rocks. Unusually, if not magically, natural stones make the perfect steps to get across it. The woods seems to cut in half to let this passage of water across. Trees that reach the sky lean across the stream to touch branches like some Shakespearian star crossed lovers. The moon is viewable as it reflects on the shallow turquoise pools that have been left in the rocks though erosion. It's the perfect clearing, spaces to sit are lined with natural moss and you can see both directions though the forest. Isa had forgotten just how perfect it was and why she spent so long here. 

 

Florence sits down and fiddles with the moss wrapping the longer strands round her fingers. Isa goes and sits next to her realising she looks much better than before. 

 

"You know" Isa starts not saying anymore. 

 

“I don’t know yet no.” Florence looks up from the floor and smiles laughing slightly the moon light catching her hair and making her seem some sort of magical creature. 

 

“Nothing.” Isa can’t help but smile at how naturally happy Florence looks. 

 

The two girls sit there in the middle of nature without a phone or any other electronic device in sight. Neither of them talking but Isa doesn’t even deem herself capable of talking. Her brain seems to e talking her everything all at once. She knows how she feels now and she cant help but be relived as she’s not used to being confused about how she feels. Two days is enough to drain her. Part of her thinks it would be easier to be a 13 year old girl again where everyone was confused about how they actually felt, now everyone else knows and is stable marriages and now she feels like it’s only her alone. All though she knows she’s not alone, she knows she has Flo. It starts to get late even for summer months so both of them simultaneously decide that they should head back. 

 

They were both sat right next to the stream so before they leave Florence decides to lift her dress up past her ankles and starts to wade though to stream that is just under knee deep. Isa lets the smile on her face turn into a laugh. Florence lifts her foot and try’s to kick the water at Isa looking like a mischievous child. In all Isa confusion Florence acting like a little kid is all she needs. She splashes Florence with the strangely warm water making the side her dress darker with the wetness. 

 

Isa takes Florence’s hand and swings it like they were young again. Both of them sneak in as quietly as possible as living alone will always have some consequences, Misty’s being that she is a very light sleeper so to hear is anything would happen. Even as Florence is just walking up the stairs Isa feels a love for her, as if she just wants to wrap her up and stay there where she’s safe and not going to get damaged. Isa knows that Flo’s 28 and doesn’t need this, she’s crazy in her own world but she easily looks after herself. Florence lets Isa baby her as they both get into bed together. The only sound to be heard was the others breathing. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other witches in the area are gathering and Misty is needed, the only problem being is that she may be only slightly hated by the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm going to post this just as I write it and no other way in case anyone cares x

Misty wakes up to the sun coming in though her window as per usual. Her body clock has adjusted to waking up with the light of the sun, it's now 6 am. Normally Misty would be right up and ready to start the day. Today there are no thoughts of what she has to do with the day, there’s only thoughts of how Isa is sleeping in the room across the corridor. Its not even a problem that she’s in bed with someone else, the problem is that she’s not in bed up with her like she used to be. Isa would stay with her and wake up at the same time, Isa sometimes having to head to work or sometimes just to going to read or write scraps of songs. Misty used to feel like she was enjoying someone else’s company more than she was enjoying her own. For once, it was a real change. She started to miss the other voice in the house when Isa went away. Nearly as soon as shed’d learnt it she had to unlearn it because Isa moved back to London. She held no madness towards Isa, she thought well of her often. Misty drags herself out of her mental downward spiral and out of bed to go for a walk or do something thats not thinking. 

 

 

She creeps past Isa and Flo’s room and down into the kitchen to grab a mug of tea she then walks out of the house with. Isa can see her strolling out thought her bedroom window before she turns back to look at a sleeping Florence. She remembers being here and thinking that she was cheating on Florence, of which she was never in a relationship with, and then when she was home with Florence thinking that she must be with Misty. Isa had managed to stop feeling like this over the past few months it coming back here of all the places was like flicking a switch. Isa leaves Florence sleeping and goes downstairs to get herself breakfast or at least some food. She finds some oats in the cupboard and gets out a pan and milk to make porridge with. Isa stands at the cooker stirring the oats in with the milk, her vision blurred slightly with the sleep she has not yet washed out of them. The oats starts to come together with the milk and Isa takes it off the stove adding cinnamon and sugar. Misty is now just a figure in the distance Isa can see as she looks out of the window standing to eat her breakfast. The short blonde finishes her breakfast pacing around the kitchen for no reason really, just the comfort of movement maybe.

 

As soon as Isa has placed her bowl down by the sink she hears Misty trying to sneak in the back door very quietly. Isa can't help but smile as she looks ever so guilty having being spotted coming back in to her own house. 

 

"Did you sleep well?" Misty enquiries.

 

"Yes very well thank you. The forest looks so amazing this time of the year." Isa slides up onto the side letting Misty pass around the small kitchen unit.

 

"It really does." Misty says to now no one in particular because she's facing away from Isa. 

 

"Misty I need to go and see some people today so we'll have to leave." Isa tells her as gently as is need. 

 

"Well Florence can still stay can't she? I want to make sure that everything is still okay with her and that she's drinking the fluids she needs." Misty half asks but then demands at the same time as she wouldn't ever let anyone go after having something as strong as Florence did. 

 

"Good point yeah she could. If you're okay with that." Isa stirs Mistys coffee for her. 

 

"Of course I am. I love having you two here. I don't even care if you're in love with her." She jokes about Isa's love life trying to hide the tinge of jealousy. Isa knows that Misty never really gets jealous but there's so much here that even she is struggling not to care fully.

 

"Misty, I don't even know how that works come on you can't be jealous. Or well." Isa stops knowing that Misty has full right to be mad and jealous and never to want to talk to her again. 

 

"Isa seriously it's fine however it woks with you and Florence and even if it doesn't work I don't have a problem either. I'm used to be alone." She adds not meaning to make Isa feel bad but just simply stating it as a fact of her life. 

 

Against everything she wants to do Isa really can't carry on the conversation otherwise she'll miss the train and they don't run often. Misty bids her a good day and hands Isa paper to leave her own note for Florence. She she wanders out leaving Misty writing down dreams from the night before and leaving her note for Florence at the bottom of the stairs.

 

The day passes as Isa sits though conversations over cups of coffee. She's missed all these people but she's not in the mind set today to do anymore than ideally listen. She declines the offer of going out clubbing with a group she used to do a lot with. She just wants to be alone with her headphones, and yes she's aware this is unfair on her friends but sometimes you have to be selfish for your own good. Taking this into account she skips the train back to Misty's and walks instead pulling out her tangled beats headphones that live in her rucksack. LA is disturbingly beautiful, everyone is rich and famous and it's all too much. Nothing should be like this. Not when parts of the world can't even feed themselves. Isa knows this and gives as much as she can to help them too. Sometimes everything here wants to make you scream. No wonder people need the drugs that are ever flowing here.

 

As soon as she comes back she knows there is something wrong. She doesn't even need to be in what could be called he garden (the whole forest is Misty's garden really) to see though the window to a cottage that looks like it's been turned on it's head. The door creeks open before she’s even touched the handle. It’s the worst thing to see a home that you know took so long to create, and that you helped create, ruined. Books are on the floor and jars, glass and flowers are smashed on the floor. As a rule of thumb you always take shoes off before you enter here (something about bad energy) but if Isa was to take her shoes off today her feet would be cut to the bone. She takes the door to the kitchen to see only half the mess. She’s so thankful that whoever came and did this got fed up by the time they got here because its slightly less of a mess than the hall. The plates are still in the sink from breakfast, the only thing that’s wrong is that so many of the jars have been moved around. Luckily not smashed but not in the right places. Someone must have felt a need to look though them all. Isa starts to shout though the empty house to see if anyone is still here. Her mind immediately thinks about two of the people she cares most about in this world were here went this happened and they may no be okay now. She leaves the kitchen still shouting Florence and Misty’s names. The living room has stayed how it was before so Isa makes for her room to see if there really is anyone here. Her heart is beating faster than it ever has. Misty never caused any trouble really. There would have been no reason for anyone to come and do this. She also has nothing that could be of value to a robber. This is something more than normal society.

 

She only has to open the door to hear the sniffles of Florence somewhere in the room. Isa find her curled up in the corner crying or really more like sobbing. Her fringe is wet and her eyes are red. Isa immediately goes and wraps her arms around her. Comforting her sobs of a repeated “I’m sorry”. She moves them both up onto the bed with her and sit with her until her breathing is back to normal and her eyes are no longer crying. 

 

“What happened here Flo?” Isa asks gently.

 

“These people came and knocked on the door while Misty and I were just talking. She had already seen who they were and blatantly said she was not opening the door. So we both sat there and carried on with what we were doing. But these people they kept banging the door, Misty knew something was coming because she let her head fall into her hands for a minute. That’s when they bust in shouting and screaming, cursing her. They were all female and looked like other witches. They came in to the kitchen and stopped shouting they just started taking in a a bitter way. 

 

_***First person flash back from Florence’s pov*** _

 

“So little Misty this is where you’ve been. In a tiny cottage by yourself. This is not even a decent area to choose to live in.” The tallest witch says strolling though Misty’s kitchen picking up jars from shelf’s as she goes, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She stops leaning on the counter opposite Misty looking straight at her.

Although Misty is far outnumbered she doesn't look remotely scared. Three witches have come into the kitchen. One with electric blue hair in tight tiny braids she wanders around the kitchen looking at jars and in cupboards. The witch that looks the oldest has stopped in front of Misty with the tallest witch that has already been speaking. Both are dressed in similar tight dresses only the oldest has subtle water type patterns on and the other is in plain black, a black I didn't even know you could get in clothes. There is one other that is leant on the door frame and has not even come in yet. She seems to not really want to be here, her glance keeps flicking to the floor. Her long straight her it pulled around her head in a braided crown and has flowers pressed into it. She's wearing a long navy trouser suite the comes down her chest in a v shape sowing her figure. She looks shy but as if she also has thousand words to say. I can see plant branches tattooed around her wrist climbing on to her little finger suggesting she is a green witch like Misty.

 

“Ever since you refused to come and join the conven like you were supposed, to you’ve been out here all alone. How sad.” The oldest looking woman starts looking at Misty and ignoring me thank goodness.

 

“I think you’ll find i was never meant to join your conven. Non of my family ever has and every witch has her choice anyway. Don't come here telling me what I should have done 60 years ago Lilway.” Misty says though gritted teeth her hands squeezing the herb bag in her hand. She obviously knows these witches. 

 

“Yeah we must have been feeling rather kind to even extend the invitation of school to you in the first place.” The witch that looks the oldest now speaks again with the name of Lilway. Non of them are old. All around the same age as me 29, 30. The shy looking witch stays lent in the door frame even with glares from the witch with blue hair. She really doesn't want to be here and she's not going to hide it either.

 

“Look at you, what are you doing? This girl is not you’re daughter. What makes you think you can teach her your craft?” The one with blue hair spits moving her braided hair over her shoulder, her eyes as blue as water contrasting her dark skin. 

 

“The fact I will never have kids makes me think that I can pass my craft on. Anyway even if I could there is no problem in doing so. Ancestry is stupid. Who cares if you don’t have witch ancestors?” Misty combats moving her hand into her lap shifting slightly. 

 

“We care. Pure witch blood strengthens your craft. She will be weak without it.” The tallest then looks to me in disgust. 

 

“Just leave if you disapprove of me so much then leave Theodora. Why are you even here?” Misty stands up about to show them to the door. 

 

“We didn’t just make this trip for the sake of it. God we don’t really want to see you. We got send by Miss Maxine. Every witch in the state has been called to a meeting and that involves you.” Theodora says not moving.

 

“Well I’m not coming. I'm a solitary witch.” Misty protests before the blue witch who seems to be the feistiest grabs her by the arms making me swallow my fears and stand up ready to try and defend Misty. 

 

“Misty, darling” she starts with as much venom as possible. “you’re coming with us. You can leave your student in charge of this ship wreak of a house.” She ends while I hear Lilway  going though things in the hall. Suddenly we both hear things being smashes and I fully realise that this is not a kind collection for a meeting. These witches seem to want blood, figuratively or otherwise is to be discovered. I look to Misty as we hear a very sarcastic “Whoops” come from the open door into the hall. 

 

If looks could kill the one leading this whole thing would be dead on the floor by now. “Theodora, I know you have been sent to come and get me for a state meeting. Evanora told me a couple of weeks back that there would be one. I informed her that I would not be attending. You did not get sent here to destroy my home. You know that if they found out about this they would very happily bound you home for a least a few months. I may not be a part if your convent but I am still a witch and a mutual. Stop this now.” Misty oh so calmly stands still being held. 

 

“Oh yes Evanora informed you did she? How lovely. She always had a soft spot for you. I think its got something to do with how she always prefers to practice alone. Yes i think she would have been much suited to being a solitary witch. Well Mildred said you were to attend wether you wanted to or not so I’m taking that as a demand you must follow, even if it does take encouragement.” The leader of the group now matching the name of Theodora spitefully adds. 

 

“Well remove your hands from me and I’ll think about it.” Misty jerks her arms making the blue witch unhand her. “You need to work on your grip Beatrix dear.” She sweetly tells her meaning no harm. 

 

I sit there and try to add up the situation. Theodora is obviously leading some type of collection mission to get Misty to go to a meeting of the state. Evanora and Mildred seem to be elders of a type. Beatrix just seems to have been dragged along in the whole thing just because of how aggressive she can be. Lilway and Theodora seem really spiteful towards Misty for some reason. I have happily been forgotten in the corner which will do for me. The girl in the door way hasn't said a word yet something tells me she doesn't want to be mean for some reason.

 

I look up from looking at the floor to see Theodora casting some form of circle that has Misty shouting. “Stop Theodora stop it. I’ll come there is no need for any type of curse. I have done nothing to harm you. There are innocent people here that it would affect too.” Theodora does stop what she’s doing.

“I forgot you always liked to practice dark magic. You set your path in that at a young age.” Misty half mutters under her breath. 

 

Theodora’s tone goes back to one not at all harmful but more nostalgic. “And you always wanted to heal with your green magic. I can’t help but think I did pass some of my influence on to you. I heard you were bringing back the dead a while ago.” 

 

“That was back in the war when I was still young and only bringing back unfairly dead soldiers. I haven’t done that in a long time. I realised the dead are best left at peace.” Misty thinks it safe to walk and take a bag off the wall and place her equipment in it. 

 

“Don’t think I don’t hate you.” Theodora comes up and takes Misty arms herself. 

 

“Let go.” Misty sternly declares. 

 

“No come on we’re going girls.” She finishes having to drag Misty out. All I hear is Misty being disgusted about the state of her hallway. The last thing I hear is someone saying they have some bad news about Misty’s 'oh so important' Evanora.

 

**_ *end of flash back* _ **

 

“Flo come on you have nothing to be crying about. She’ll be fine once she gets there. I’m sure they won’t hurt her.” Isa try’s to tell herself and Florence. 

 

“They said something about Evanora and how she was not here anymore. I don’t know if that mean that she’s dead or something. And how was Misty around in the war?” Florence questions Isa. 

 

“Hmm okay. I have a lot to explain. Come downstairs and I’ll be able to tell you.” Isa gets up and holds out her hand for Florence to take. Isa feels her relax as she leads her downstairs. 

 

Isa really hopes that Evanora isn’t dead. Isa knew that she was old even by witches standards. She’d been around since early early 18th century. But Isa didn’t expect her to die. She knows how much she meant to Misty as well. Evanora was about the only person in the coven that stuck up for her decision. 

 

“So Misty comes from a long line of witches.” Isa starts to tell Florence over her shoulder getting down the same book Misty taught all this information to her from. “When you come from a blood line like that you live a very long time. Misty was born in 1899 so she’s lived though a lot in this world. The girls you saw are from the conven that all the witches around here attend. When they are old enough they go to school there, i suppose thats how to describe it, and they learn about witchcraft. As they get older they get to pick which path they want to take. Misty also went there and used to be friends with Theodora. They were really close until a point where Misty chose to study green witchcraft and Theodora wanted to study the dark arts and raising the dead. Theodora turned nasty at the point where it was discovered that Misty had a natural talent for raising the dead.” Isa pauses as she sits down at the table to talk to Florence. “Misty doesn’t use it anymore but she did a bit at the start. Theodora was stupidly petty even as they were defiantly old enough to know that it wasn’t even Misty's choice. Her great Grandmother had the skill and as it turns out it skips two generations as it goes." Isa pauses to see if Florence got it all and to see if she's okay after what happened. 

 

"Carry on I didn't know any of this." Florence trys to get Isa to carry on. 

 

"So that's why Theodroa comes across as so bitter. She's really good at what she does she just resents the fact she had to work hard and Misty didn't. The other thing they all seemed to be picking up on is that Misty lives out here alone and they all live in villages and covens of there own. All the girls that came in here will have been at school together, and if they all chose to study the same they will often form a coven with a older leader. Theodora sounds like the secondary to the elder. Which must leave Mirldrid as the leader. Evanora supported Misty though a lot when she wanted to move away and look after her grandma when she was getting old. Evanora is like the headmistress of the school." Isa is done with the explanation Florence can be informed of more when it's necessary. 

 

"Okay it seems to make sense. Mildred sent Theodora and the other girls from there coven but what about this big meeting. That's only one group come to get one person. There must be more?" Florence questions so Isa has to answer. 

 

"Yes there is. And some will still be at school studying the crafts others will be living together in there own ways. It's all up to them. But every so often they all meet together to just make sure everything is going okay. Like a agm but for a lot more people." 

 

Both decide that for now Misty is safe and won't get killed as Florence was panicking about that. But they will go and find her tomorrow because she obviously didn't want to go and then was forced into it. Isa gets her laptop and connects to Mistys WiFi that Isa made her install so she could have facetime on a old iPad. Florence calms down after a couple of episodes of Gossip Girl. Isa can't help but think about what's going to happen with a bunch of witches that haven't got along since the age of 18, decades of years ago. 

 

Misty can't help but lie in a strange room thinking about what's going to happen with her former group of friends. Theodora let her travel in peace with them. Misty even managed to have a conversation with Talula. She explained that she was told to come by Evanora to but not disrupt and make it obvious. Talula and her used to be very good friends as soon as they left school. Misty had yet to move further away so they spent weekends together. Misty knew that Talula provably got a lot of slick for it with the other witches but at that time both of them were happy with the way things worked so that was it. Talua was also the only other gay witch Misty knew of. Not that the other know this. In human years they had all just reached around 30 but in witch years they were 120. Which means it will take them a lot longer to come to terms with sexuality than the humans who have already taken long enough. She hinted on the fact Evanora was not in a good state but Misty got sent upstairs way before anything else was said. She realised she must be staying in what everyone used to call the gusts house. It basically meant that anyone who was just passing or visiting to stay. It was always really well kept like a hotel so all the first years immediately got jealous and had a thing against anyone staying there. This was in the first year of school you can't really blame them. Misty knows that Evanora and some if her old friends that won't hold a grudge are not far away so she try's to relax and sleep. Tomorrow could be interesting. There are very judgmental people here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agm= annual general meeting


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty has to find her way through a day back with other witches while Florence and Isa have to find there way to Misty.

Misty wakes up but not to the sun today. She wakes to the clattering down in the kitchen, people must be getting food ready for the day. The big guest house she is staying in is home to the school's main kitchen. From the outside, the house looks like a large classic American house, white panelling, a large out stretching porch with a swing seat and potted plants all around. The hallway is wide and open with a piano directly to the left as you walk in. Along the walls are pictures and drawing students have done of natural working environments. All involve some type of witchcraft. Off to the left is a large living room full of sofas in various arrangements. In the same room, there is a large dining table making sure that whenever the people arriving here at different times in the day can eat sociably. A wall with a cutout window is behind this so that even when guests want to cook themselves things they can still see whatever else is going on. This kitchen was always called that smaller kitchen if ever you needed to visit. The main kitchen was back through a door into the hall and straight across the corridor. It opens into a high ceiling and is full of many things for kitchen witchery but also things to cook for 600+ students. Misty's memory is hazy of the kitchen. She only ever crept in there to make out with one of the young cooks; the scenery was the last thing of importance. Rooms line the corridor upstairs like they would in a hotel. Each room had something different in it having been lovingly designed by the interior design interested students. Misty is in the room she always stays in because Talula knows that there is some element of safety in it for her. There are rope hanging baskets full of vining plants. The room is very modern compared to a lot of things around here. Plain white bed sheets and green pillows to match.

Though the window Misty can already see girls walking in huddles. Everyone was encouraged to take a walk or study before breakfast and the start of the day. Misty can't help but think back to her school days. You would be woken by your roommate or by a house mistress. Being honest it was nicer to be woken by the house mistress Misty thinks back because at least then they would come and gently tell you to wake, your roommate would probably jump on you or throw water over you for a laugh. Breakfast was at nine and lessons started at ten. Often people would take an hour or two in the morning to exercise or finish assignments. Misty remembers around this time of year her group of friends would run into the woods and have massive water fights. The teachers pretend like they don't know what everyone does before school but really a group of girls that were soaking wet before breakfast was never going to be an accident, still the teachers seemed to ignore the misbehaviour. They pretend like they think that people do the things they're supposed to. All the students are completely fooled but when Misty has been back since and talked to her old teachers they know all. They are all nearly as bad as the students for gossip. She sees one of her old friends that's become a teacher having a conversation with one of her students about her tattoo on her collar bone. Misty knows for sure that the student won't be in trouble because they are no rules like that here. Misty knows that Annabeth, the teacher, will be being hypocritical and telling the student that she should not have tattooed herself and got it done properly. Misty and Annabeth both tattooed each other at the same age as the girl she's talking to. As Annabeth turns around to walk away she happens to see Misty though the window and gives a very wave before she starts to run presumably to come up and see her even though Misty has yet to brush her teeth or get dressed. Even with the big meeting, this morning's classes will continue for the day as normal. Most of the people here Misty remembers or is friends with but she knows that the black house girls hate her with a passion and they won't hesitate to prosecute or hurt her if they can get away with it. Yesterday was lucky, they must have been on strict instructions not to hurt her from Evanora. Misty can just imagine Evanora striding into the black house (where all the dark magic witches often live after graduation with Theodora being the head) telling them not to even dream about hurting her. But if Evanora is sick at the moment and the meeting is this afternoon anything could happen. 

Misty is snapped out of her worrying thoughts by Annabeth opening the door without even knocking. She wraps Misty in a tight embrace and tells her how glad she is of her getting here okay. Annabeth takes a seat on the basket chair hung from the ceiling while Misty moves around the room finding something to wear and washing her face.

"You know you can come back here more often." Annabeth starts to tell Misty. By here she means the big group of houses and school buildings. When witches graduate they don't have to move far. Lots of the places they move to are a ten-minute walk away and are all classed as the same place. "Everyone is welcome for meals and people are interested in how you are. When your the only witch to have moved far away alone in the last 100 years people want to check on you. Meal times are always open and the dark witches never attend." Annabeth was always chatting and wanted to 'check on' people all the time. 

"I know I know. Thank you. It's a long way to come and you just get accustomed to living alone you know. Plus I know there are more than just the dark witches that don't like some of the things I do here. Anyway if I came back here’s then you would have to come to mine you know." 

"If that's what gets you here then that is what I will do." Annabeth states as Misty walks over to get her to button her dress up. It's hot today so Misty is in a lot of floaty material keeping cool. The material is white but the light plays with it in weird ways and it changes every time. The lace is intricate at the top and then goes down into flowing trouser bottoms. 

Annabeth tells Misty to sit down for a bit. Misty immediately knows bad news is coming, even with the shrieks of joy from the first years outside Misty's heart beats faster. Evanora has been mentioned very carefully since she arrived. There has to be something wrong. Evanora was like a mother and sister to Misty and still is. Well if she's still alive that is. The short conversations she's had with few people have sidestepped the subject very well when normally they would want to tell Misty how someone so close to her was doing. Annabeth is also another witch that can face just about anything with a relaxed attitude but even as she sits on the bed next to Misty her hands fidget and her glance flits around the room. 

"Misty, Evanora is sick. She's been waiting to see if it gets any better before she sent for you. But it hasn't and she's been getting worst or staying at the same level on and off for the past few weeks. She is now pushing the life span even for a witch. I'm sorry Misty, she's going to go soon. That's why we're having this last general meeting now instead of later on in the year." she pauses and waits for Misty to react.

"But she called me not long ago and told me about the meeting. She didn't say anything or." Misty stops letting herself process that more likely than not she will be sitting on Evanora's death bed soon. And it will no doubt be the hardest thing she has ever done.

"I know she did. She wanted to tell you herself like she normally does. She's been talking about you a lot lately. All the memories she has of the two of you." 

Misty looks down into her lap and lets tears roll down her cheeks. Annabeth pulls Misty into her and lets her cry. Everyone knew that Evanora was unable to have kids when her husband was alive. Misty was like her child. Not that she ever got any special treatment in school but on weekends and ever since they would do things together or just sit and talk for hours. Misty can deal with death. She used to raise the dead, she knows what grieving looks like. She said next to her Gran as she died. She remembers sitting downstairs waiting for the news on her Mum's passing. But this is something different. she never thought of the world without Evanora. For some strange reason, she always seemed to be the one that would be there. Something to go back to when everything else was too much. Annabeth says that she can go and see her whenever but gives her a fair warning that she looks very pale and thin. Misty can't help but keep crying. Everything around here reminds her of Evanora. The fields they used to walk through. The classrooms she took extra lessons in. The way there was always her favourite tea and biscuits in her office ready for when she stopped by. 

Annabeth leaves Misty after making sure that she will be okay alone. Misty can't stay here but she also not sure whether she can go and see Evanora now. The worst thing that could happen is that she turns up a complete mess and upsets Evanora. Tears are only helpful if they're going in potions. 

 

Isa has been awake for a couple of hours already by the time Florence wakes up. It has gone through her head to wake Florence, multiple times. But Isa also knows that Flo will be no use to her when she's sleepy and grumpy. They need to at least go and visit Misty. Isa knows where the school is but she also knows that some of the witches there will be less than welcoming to non-blood line witches if you could even class Isa and Flo as witches. Misty has old friends that will look after her but it's not the same as knowing she's okay after she's been abruptly taken from her own home somewhat forcefully by the sound of it. Florence walks down the stairs with bed head hair and bleary eyes. 

"Well, that was the worst night for nightmares I've ever had." She declares dumping herself on the kitchen table not even taking out a chair.

Isa wraps her in a hug and tells her that they have travelling to do. Luckily Misty is around the same height as Florence and will not mind her taking some clothes to wear. Two days in the same outfit and having to meet new people do not go together.  Isa has clothes that fit the environment they are going into already left at Misty's when they did not fit her baggage allowance. Florence finds some retro flared trousers that really suite her. Isa pulls on her old clots and a tight top. The fashion sense in school is basically whatever you like. But With the way lots of the girls were brought up in witch family's they seem to edge towards anything with a magical twist. Whether that be very loose floating material or old dresses. Isa can't seem to let the tension her body is holding go every rational thought she has is telling her that she used to attend this school and will know the whole community well, she won't get harmed. But then the people that took her don't agree with the way Misty lives and they also don't mind killing for there beliefs. 

It takes her the whole of ten minutes to get Florence out of the house. Fifty less than normal, its a good start to a long day. Misty once walked Isa to the school just to show her how everything worked in her world. It was a long way with a lot of side paths to be used. She knows the general direction and something as big as this can't be that hard to find can it? 

Florence only starts to moan after walking 4 miles on foot across uneven turf. To be fair Isa wants to rest anyway, both of their feet hurt as their walking boots are elsewhere in the world. Florence sits down and leans against a tree. Isa can't help but take a photo of her in her natural habitat. She looks like a goddess even though she is still ill. Isa feels bad about making her walk and Misty will kill her when she sees them both. The light from the glitter trapped in the back of Isa's phone case reflects in the sun making her squint in the light. Florence can remember putting it there one evening when the winter was lacking sparkle. There was a reason but she can't remember it now. Isa collapses next to her. 

"How much longer?" Florence asks wondering if Isa actually knows the answer.

"I'd say about a mile, it can't be that much further." Isa collapses next to Flo leaning her head on the taller, but more slumped over woman's shoulder.

"She'll be alright Isa. I don't believe they will hurt her in the short time they've been with her and before such a big meeting as well. If she was wanted enough for the school and general meeting organizers to send people to come and get her then she will be missed if she doesn't turn up. 

"I know, I'm more worried about how Evanora is. Misty will be broken if she is really has died; I don't want to see her have to go through that now."

Florence knows that Isa just needs her to change the subject, so she does by asking if there is anything else she needs to know before she walks into a school of witches. Florence still can't imagine what it's like. She always knew that some witches practised in convents but this is different. These are bloodline witches that have so much magic in their blood that they will end up living years longer than a normal human. Isa starts to inform her that Misty is really good friends with a lot of the teachers the two girls will no doubt meet. Being outside mortals lots of people will be interested. Isa also explains that everyone at the school and any graduated witches living around all eat together. Something that no one has told Florence before is that you don't stop ageing normally until you are 18. So all the students in the school are still only 11 to 18. This is about the point that Florence starts to believe she is heading to Hogwarts. Isa ends up being amused at how Florence is getting excited about what was supposed to be a rescue mission; not that Misty really needs rescuing she just needs checking on.  

Both girls decide its time to move on. A mile won't take them long to walk and Florence seems to be more energized by the thought of seeing a school of such type. Isa never thought that she would be coming here again. She was here this time last year when the meeting was on but Misty left and just said for her to stay home because Isa had work the next day and really non-witches are not supposed to be in the school. Apart from that Misty went back to the school one other time when Isa was there and Isa went with her just for something to do. Misty's friends were delighted to see her with such surprise, the dark witches were nowhere to be seen and they ended up staying a couple of nights as there were so many more resources for Isa to learn from in school than there ever was going to be at Misty's. 

It is obvious immediately when they are getting closer because there are small cottages around and the paths are much more used. All the houses are empty of course, all the witches living here will have been called in for the meeting too, or maybe its just lunch time. The woods still consists of towering pine trees with moss covering the floor around the trodden paths. Funi is sprouting in areas too. It's really unusual to find anywhere like this in other parts of the world because the only people that visit this area not only preserve it they also nourish it. Every little bit of wildlife is encouraged and dear can be heard snapping twigs in the shrubs a bit further off. As they both keep walking the path starts to meet with others. The further they walk to more little paths join on to the bigger path. They reach a point where they are walking through a little village and the path is lined with lanterns strung along a thin string between dark wooden poles. None of them have been lit as it is the middle of the day and the sun is starting to burn Florence never mind not be providing enough light to see. 

The path kept going with the same lanterns all the way to the main building of the school which is now visibly clear. The houses around the path kept changing to the point where there was a break in the grass and instead had a natural line of flowers marking the start of the school buildings. Florence had never seen a nicer school; she wished she had come here to school instead of her overpopulated primary school back in South London. As soon as they passed the flower border they could notice witches going in and out of classrooms. Some of them looked like teachers and were talking to students around (something Florence knows teachers aren't allowed to do in England because of safeguarding laws) others are just sat in the grass or waiting outside classrooms. Something suggests that they are all waiting for the start of this meeting that someone placed in the middle of the day because they don't have time to do anything else with their day. A girl notices Flo and Isa wandering through with what seems like no destination in mind. She jumps up and runs over, as soon as she is closer Isa recognises her. 

"Hello, you're Isabella, right? I think we met last year." she begins timidly compared to the way she ran over here as if she had something urgent to say.

"Yes, I am. You're Talula?" Isa takes an informed guess and knows she's right when a smile appears on Talula's face. Florence, on the other hand, is not so happy about this encounter. She remembers Talula from when Misty was taken from the home; her face has a look of thunder. Isa looks to her side with a confused face at home Florence is starting to scowl. "Florence, I'm sorry about the meeting we had last. I was there to make sure they didn't hurt Misty but I wasn't allowed to interrupt on smaller matters. I caught up with Misty on the way back and she was hoping you wouldn't try and follow. But that was a harsh note to leave a friend on so I'm glad you came."

Florence lightens her expression a bit. "But you were doing nothing to stop Theodora from casting that curse." 

"Theodora does not have enough guts to case a curse. She was under strict instructions not to anyway; she wouldn't dare deny Mildred."

"Okay. Is Misty okay?" Florence decides to change the subject to the reason that they are here for.

"Oh, god yes. She's fine. And don't worry I'm more than pissed off about the way they came into her house like that. I'm going to speak to them." she blags being a lot more confident that she is. Florence has spent a lot of time doing this so she knows what's happing.  

"I'm sure Misty won't want you to go and speak to them. They'll get what's coming at some point." Florence interprets that this is what Talula needs to hear from her. It means she can relax and know that the small voice in her head is right and she doesn't need to go and do anything. 

"Where do you two want to be? Misty is in the boarding house but I don't know if she's asleep or already visiting people she wants to see. The meetings at three." Talula has started to walk away expecting Flo and Isa to walk after her. 

Isa explains that they were just making sure Misty was okay here with the dark witches. Talula seems to be leading the other two up the path towards the main school. Florence turns around to try and take in the area around the school, that still looks like the perfect little village even from a different angle when she sees who she recognises as Theodora walking through the grass with three other witches. There's no need to even mention their presence to Talula and Isa. Flo has already heard a 'for fuck's sake' slip from Talula's lips and Isa looks like she could slap them all; even though she would lose any day in a fight and she knows it. The four of them seem to strut across the open area as if they own the place. No one seems scared of them though but they are obviously respected within the area as people are not laughing so loudly or shouting about tests. (Isa was listening to someone shout about an animal biology test but they had shut up as soon as the dark witches were in sight.) 

"Who's this Talula?" Theodora questions making Florence realise that she must really like the sound of her own voice. The rest of her little group just seem to follow behind her chatting amongst themselves. To be honest the others seem like they would be pretty harmless without their leader. 

"This is Florence and Isa, friends of a witch here. They were just coming to visit." Talula decides to be as vague as possible with her description but she knows really that Theodora and Lilway will recognise her. Although the lack of naming Misty will help with the other two witches that weren't at the house not recognise their faces. 

"I know who they are. You must be Isa." Lilway puts two and two together knowing that the person that has visited Misty before was called Isa and this could only be here. 

"I am." Isa replies with a tight smile. 

Talula excuses them all and walks away without even waiting for them to say anything excuse them. She walks even faster than Isa on a rainy day when she's late. The pace has obviously quickened since there conversation with the dark witches. "God knows why they're here so early. They usually walk into the area at least five minutes late. I'm sorry this is not what you want to hear but this is not a good sign. There are dark witches all over the country at the moment getting fed up of having to keep there practice quiet."  

"Erm Talula why is there a big group of students huddled around the flowers over there?" Isa asks already seeing Talula's stricken face.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence and Isa find Misty at school. The dark witches know there is no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long since I posted, I just lost track of this work with other writings. Anyway if you're still reading here then thank you.

Misty decides that pacing around in circles is not going to help anything. The tears have dried and she's starting to get dizzy anyway. Outside is buzzing with people she doesn't want to talk to while she's in such a delicate state. People asking her how life is while someone is dying would just make her mad unfairly. She decides to use the more important information someone once taught her.

Misty remembers spending many mornings reading. It's been a long time she felt as if she could actually be in the books though. Sometimes she would be late to class due to reading, or sometimes she was late because of staying the night with someone else. Whenever she was late to class after staying with someone in the guest house, she would have to find a way to sneak there. If you walked in late it was never a problem because the teachers would presume that you had already been spoken to on your way there, so walking to class is where you would find the trouble. Misty's simple way around this was to use the passageway the cooks use to get the food to the dining hall while it was still hot. If you walk through the door at the back of the kitchen a ramp would lead you under the school to just about anywhere you wanted. (Well apart from Misty's old healing classroom. She had healing straight after breakfast once a week for a year and she was in trouble multiple times for that. She can remember getting sent to Evanora to be told off for it, and she was.) 

Misty still tries to avoid anyone else as she walks down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone seems to have gone to breakfast or wherever else because even the kitchen is deserted meaning that all the cooks are probably in the passageway. Misty notices the granola bars left on the side and picks one up on the way past, there always was something about how these were made and they still taste just as good as the years ago when Misty used to be eating them at regular. 

The passage is poorly lit but shafts of natural light still manage to get through the skylight windows above. They are covered in moss and unrecognisable to anyone who's not aware of the corridor underneath but they do help dramatically with the lighting down here. Along with these, they did have to install some actual light bulbs. It was one of the nicest surprises back on campus when Misty found them installed. No more stumbling around in the darkness. Evanora lives right on the edge of the woods as far away from school as she could find and still have teaching accommodation. Her stop is the last one, right at the end of the passage. You just walk in a straight line until you reach her door, or well her underground door. Misty is near the end of the corridor by the time she hears other voices but they are long off at the start of the corridor so she ignores them and proceeds. She knows she close when her bare feet feel thicker less trodden carpet below her. Fewer people have walked down here and over time it has made a big difference to the carpet, it just shows what you can tell from the small details. Her hand, shaking slightly with anticipation, reaches for the cold brass door handle. 

***

Theodora doesn't blame Isa, Florence and Talula for walking away when they had met earlier on in the day. She had gone at it in a cruel way when she had promised herself she would do the opposite. It's not as if any of the dark witches have been kind or even pleasant to them in the last few days, least, not Theodora. Even with her cold appearance, she does feel for the two new girls. She knows exactly what the dark witches have planned for the next few days and it won't end well for them. Although she knows Isa has been here before it won't be a good introduction to the school and community. Normally everything is at peace. Every time Theodora attended a planning meeting for the events today, she couldn't help but feel pain for those that this will affect. For years off she had no problem with what happened between her and Misty. After harsh words were exchanged, Misty mostly being in the right and not having said anything cruel, Theodora felt fine. But years have passed and even adults continue to grow up. Years of friendship will never just become irrelevant to anyone, in any situation. They'd both grown up together, both a major part of the others life. Theodora can't help but regret what she has said to Misty now. What did she actually do to deserve that? Theodora knows she is still holding a grudge about the one-time Misty hurt her, badly. But that's almost healed now what is there left to be so bitter about? It takes every ounce of will power to force herself to stop thinking about these things and to start thinking about what changes the disruption to today's meeting will cause. It will stop dark witches from having to practice the majority of their craft in secret. Morally, wrong on every level; mentally, too much fun to miss.

***

"Evanora I'm home." Is all Misty knowing to shout when she walks in. A faint shout comes back from the bedroom telling Misty that's where she needs to be heading.

The room she opens the door to is flooded with sunlight enhancing the blue walls where viewable. Bookshelves practically line every wall. Plants scatter the free surfaces. The bed is pushed up against the left wall under the window. Even with all the light, the candles on the bedside table are lit. Someone is trying to help through aromatherapy. 

"Misty dear. I'm so glad you got the message. I wish I could have delivered it myself." Evanora has long silver hair that's falling around her shoulders and chest as she sits up in bed propped up against pillows. Her face is the same as always; kind and welcoming, her rimless glasses haven't been swapped since Misty broke them pair. Evanora places her book down and signals for Misty to take the wicker chair that is in the corner of the room. The morning breeze hits her and for once in school everything seems calm. 

It's as Misty is pulling the chair up to the bed, she noticed how pale and frail Evanora has become. She doesn't look her normal healthy self. Her voice is weaker too accompanied by her now shaking hands. Misty knows she would do anything just to see her healthy again. 

"Nothing has changed at home and I'm here now anyway. I think getting me to this meeting should be the least of your worries from what I've heard." Misty says as this is always the way they've talked to each other. Mushy love was unnecessary. 

"I suppose that is true. I'm an old woman Misty. Being ahead of a school like this wears away the years too." She chuckles to herself making Misty feel better about the whole situation. Her smile hasn't changed. 

"Oh, I bet. You've done so well with it though. The school is better than it ever was." 

"I would hope so." She pauses but still looks like she has something to say. "Misty even though I've been very bound for the past week I know the dark witches have something planned. It's not uncommon knowledge and they've done it on purpose. They want people to be on edge. But please be careful later. Whatever it is they'll want it to be big. I'm just hoping on hope that it won't be dangerous or harmful." Evanora warns Misty who already suspected something was going on. 

There is common law that even if you're aware of a planned act you don't interrupt. No one knows why this is even a thing because it really makes no sense; like knowing there's about to be a terror attack yet not being able to do anything. Everyone will be nervous and quick to snap today. Annabeth mentioned how even the first years had sensed there was something going on. 

"Do you think everyone is aware? Annabeth mentioned that even the first years have a hint into what's happening." It just seems a given that if the 12-year-olds in the school know about whatever this weird behaviour is then everyone above them will. 

"Honestly, no I don't think everyone will be aware. The first years are still absorbing all information they can about the community they have just been thrown into. If there's a change to the flower beds they're always the first to notice. The years above them are the most oblivious. So, the younger ones, 14, 15, 16, 17-year-olds are the ones you're going to have to look out for. And of course, the witches that are travelling in. Even I'm worried this time." Worry is something Misty is not used to with Evanora. She is normally not worried about anything, apparently, it's pointless. 

They both sit in silence for a bit. Just being in the same room is enough for both of them. The whole time Misty knowing that the mother figure sitting in front of her is going to die soon. It's just a case now of how long she can hold on. "Misty, I know you're thinking about how I'm going to die."

"How?"

"Because you're quiet when usually you'd be talking. I've been dying my whole life. My mother was given 50 years as my life expectancy." Evanora decides to explain what's happened to her previously. 

"I would have no idea you 200-year-old thing." Misty makes them both burst out laughing. 

"I was born extremely prematurely. So they witches in the local community had no choice but to call the doctor, which remember was unprecedented back then, in fact, some of the community though me a bit of a devil child because of having to have the doctors care, but the midwife said to my mother that I was going to be okay until I was 15, of course, that translates to 50 in our years." she pauses looking at Misty's reaction. "But then everyone is dying so that's probably not very important now."

"You were only supposed to live to 50?" Misty says shocked put realising why Evanora was always so small. By the time students were in the third year they had all outgrown her. 

"The poor people never got to see me go that quickly." she quips. 

"Stop that, stop diminishing yourself." Misty stops laughing. "You really have no idea how highly everyone in school thinks of you." 

Misty sits there with her old headmistress, friend, helper and mother, watching and realising how sick she is. Hands shaking, coughing, dizziness, few tears are shed between the two of them. 

"Florence, Florence?" Isa shouts at Florence as she tries to do as instructed and walk inside the main building of the school. Talula walked off sharpish as soon as she saw the girls gathered around. Before she did, she managed to tell Flo and Isa to go anywhere inside the school suggesting the library to meet up again with then there. 

"Yes." Florence spins on her heels to listen to Isa's reason as to why she's not following to the interesting reading material. 

"Are you seriously just going to go to the library when there's all this going on. Theodora must be part of something that's going to happen. Everyone is on edge." 

"Are you telling me you want to go play detective right now Isa, seriously?" Florence scrutinises the decision but also likes the idea. 

The look in Isa's eyes decides for them both as they go to chat to some of the girls that have just been broken up by Talula, who's walked off to speak to the dark witch that the students had gathered around. Florence smiles to herself as she realises the clearing looks like something someone might build on Minecraft, buildings being in a circle always helps added to students and random gatherings on the grass and benches. Isa starts the conversation with the girls by asking what they had all been talking about in such a big group. 

"We were just chatting." The eldest girl with two French braids speaks up first. Isa then questions what such a big group would be discussing. They still all refuse to tell her so Florence steps in with a different approach.

"We aren't witches like you, as you can obviously see, which means there is nothing we can do with whatever you tell us. We're really just nosy and want to see what's going on." Apparently, Florence's more approachable statement works.

"We were just getting told, or warned depending on how you look at it." The girl starts to tell them. She's about to open her mouth to add more to the explanation before they two women hear their names being called from somewhere behind. The girl says a quick goodbye to dismiss herself and then jogs to catch up with her friends. Isa whispers 'fuck' and turns around to see who she already knew would be Misty.

"Why did you even think to bloody follow me. Shits happing here and I don't want you hurt just to see if I'm okay." Misty scolds them, making Florence realise that she really is a child compared to Misty. She glances to Isa to see her nearly laughing. 

"You're stupid," she states still laughing. 

"Excuse me?" Misty responds like a teacher.

"You think we would just leave you not knowing where you had gone or if you were okay or not. I don't think so." 

Misty lets Isa off on this one, trying not to think about how much wants to kiss her at this moment, and tells them to follow to the dining hall where they can all get some needed food. All three of them exchange information learnt over the time they've been on 'campus' so to speak. The tables are filled with food and witches from all over the country, some of which stop to speak to Misty. Isa hears one of them drop to a whisper and ask 'what happened to the cute blonde I last saw you kissing in my kitchen then?'. Misty says something inaudible and she chuckles and walks away. Isa shoots Misty a look and Misty just tuts and turns to Florence. 

"So, have you found anything being an outsider?" 

"Nothing in particular but I do know they have the younger years involved. Whether it's through fear or it's through them actually wanting to have a say, I don't know." Flo says taking a bite of potato. 

“I know that the dark witches are unhappy about the inequality that they feel like they have.” Both girls shoot confused faces at Misty. “Okay maybe not inequality, I feel like we have that down. But there is still a predigest against them from people individually. And it is because of thing that have happened in the past and bad reputations.” Isa and Florence were listing intently but now they’re just nodding, Misty tries to find a better way to explain. “It’s like LGBT rights, legally, in most places, they are fully accepted but there are still predigest against it.” 

“Ohh.” The girls respond and Misty can’t help but laugh. 

“Well I know that I am going to address the issue in no less than two hours, god that’s not long. I need to get writing what I’m going to say.” 

“Wait why are you speaking?” Florence questions hoping for one of those great long Misty explanations. 

Misty gives her exactly that and starts to tell them how each district has a leader who brings back any feedback one a month to the council here. Misty says she writing it all down is a great long letter and then they all have a conference call to talk further about it. Much to Isa’s surprise Misty is her district leader and that means she will stand up and give an over view of the year to everyone today. Which is a big job considering she does not like speaking in public. The only reason she is district leader is because no one else would do it and they really needed someone to go and sort the many problems her district has out. 

The three of them sit in silence for a bit as the hall files with people from all over the place, some of which are not even speaking English. Someone comes over to Misty speaking in a language like nothing either of the girls had ever heard before. Misty responds in the same language with no problem at all. Isa can’t help but feel some type of sadness while she observes the vast hall. All this of Misty’s life that she didn’t know about, when Misty knew everything about her. 

The hall in its self is the thing amazing Florence, yeah witches are cool but have you seen the architecture in here? The stone columns are all decorated with stone vines creeping up them, high into the celling. All Florence can think about is how it looks so much smaller on the outside. The celling has high vaulted ceilings and seems to be lit with real flames. Florence does have to check this is with Misty though because she knows just have ridiculous health and safety is in the modern world. 

“Yeah we’ve been told about that a lot but everyone knows not to touch fire.” It’s all nothing short of perplexing how somethings here are taken so seriously for everyone’s protection, and then others are just not a problem. “Florence, you know fire and candles are an essential part of magic. It would be extremely strange to ban them in the hall but encourage them at every moment in the class rooms.” 

Isa sees the girl they were talking to earlier walk in. She waves and smiles, lucky the girl starts to come over. “Hello again, hopefully we can actually talk this time,” Isa says to the girl who looks about 15 but you can never know with this longer expected life here. She has two long neat braids holding her chestnut hair in place. She must have had a friend fill it with flowers because they’re all tucked into her plats. 

“Wait, you were talking to Olive earlier?” Misty looks at both girls with a shocked expression. They just shrug and nod, nether of them managed to get her name in the short talk. 

“Is there a problem?” Isa asks while Olive sits herself down on the bench next to Misty and gets some food on her plate. 

“I just didn’t know. Erm Olive is actually what you would call my god daughter.” 

“What’s a god daughter?” Olive asks laughing at her being a daughter of god. 

“It’s in Christian religion where you get welcomed into the family of God when you’re a baby. And the parents pick someone to be a god-father and god-mother to the child to look after her.” Misty explains to which Olive responds with a word in the language Misty spoke earlier. “Yeah it’s their version of that.” Misty clarifies. 

“I think you should probably explain to your friends. Otherwise they’ll probably want to hit me over the head.” Olive looks down.

“What on earth makes you say that?” 

“Everyone seems to want to do that at the moment because of my mother.” 

“Okay that’s stupid but please don’t rise to it. Your mother can be,” Misty stops and tries to be polite “well a bit of a little miss sometimes. Flo, Isa, this is Olive who is Theodora’s daughter.” Both Olive and Misty laugh as Isa and Florence’s faces drop. 

“Yeah, exactly what I thought when my mum told me. Ever since I can remember words about Misty were harsh and then one day I came home and she’s there going, by the way Misty is your guardian. Apparently, they were best friends till I was five. And then know one knows what happened and they won’t tell anyone.”

“Oi, I am here.” Misty proclaims. 

“Yeah and look who else is.” Isa nods her head towards the door as everyone’s jaws drop. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
